viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Warrior
Viscera Cleanup Detail: Shadow Warrior is a Shadow Warrior-themed expansion of Viscera Cleanup Detail. The level is medium-sized compared to most VCD maps. The player's role is to sanitize the Zilla Pagoda by removing the usual viscera and blood stains, along with katana-sliced Yakuza bodies, katanas and firearms, shell casings, broken art pieces and a few other level-specific objects. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Note that the misspelling of "therefore" appears in-game. Maps The map consists of an entryway with a water fountain, connected to a foyer with display cases. A large, open room follows, which houses the Slosh-O-Matic, What A Load Disposal Bins (rebranded Zilla Disposal Bins), Janitor's Trunk and Incinerator. It is followed by another foyer and another large, open room (similar to the previous one) housing another Slosh-O-Matic and another Incinerator. Behind is yet another foyer. Upstairs are two perimeter balconies looking down to the two main areas, connected by a small hallway. Equipment *2 Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispensers *Zilla Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *2 Incinerators *Lantern *Broom (as of v1.07) Differences from Viscera Cleanup Detail *There are two incinerators in the map, as opposed to one. *There are also two bucket dispensers, as opposed to one. *The dispensers have Zilla Enterprize branding. *The Big Banger Radio is called the Funk-Ninja and it features a completely different model and skin. *The PIDs scattered around the map are dark metallic black with red highlights. *The main menu features a dark-red theme. *The player regularly makes funny remarks and commentary, while in all other levels, the player is mute. *The Mop handle is made of bamboo, and the mop-head is round. SW - Incinerators.jpg|The two incinerators SW - Bucket Dispensers.jpg|The two bucket dispensers SW - Zilla Bins.jpg|Zilla Enterprize branding on a What A Load Disposal Bins dispenser FunkNinja.png|The Funk-Ninja radio SW - PID.jpg|The dark black metallic PID SW - Main Menu.jpg|The dark red-themed Shadow Warrior main menu Secondary Objectives * Find all 25 Personal Identification Devices, place them into the Punchomatic, then fill out reports. In most VCD levels, PID first and last names are randomized. However in Shadow Warrior, the individual PID names are not randomized. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Collectibles The only collectibles in the Shadow Warrior DLC are 22 stacks of money. They are required to obtain the "Mr. Two Million Dollars" achievement. The locations are detailed in this guide. Five of them are inside a blood-stained brifecase. The player has to bring them back to the office via the Janitor's Trunk. (Prior to v1.07 the money had to be put inside the Trunk but it couldn't be brought back to the office since the DLC had not been merged into the main game). As of v1.092, the player does not need to clean the level to unlock "Mr. Two Million Dollars". Note, however, that punching out of the level without adequately cleaning it will result in getting fired, and The Office being reset. Tips and Trivia *Although the map is branded as large, it does not feature large amounts of mess. On the contrary, there are areas of the map with no viscera or even no blood stains at all. *It is the only map that includes two incinerators and two bucket dispensers, making cleaning up a much easier and quicker task. *There are several different weapons scattered around the map, including different types of katanas, a few pistols and a few SMGs. *The map does not include the Laser Welder, although after the v1.07 update it is possible to bring it via the Janitor's Trunk. *Prior to the v1.07 update there was no office to bring the money (or any other trophy) to, since the DLC had not been merged into the main game yet. *It is possible to clean the mop in the fountain at the map entrance. The fountain will not become soiled. *The doors in Zilla Pagoda can be grabbed, although their behaviour is erratic and will return to their original state. They can be left completely open but the way to achieve this is completely random (as of v1.07). *There are no crates or barrels in this level, and therefore, there are no stacking areas built into the map. Image Gallery SW - Starting Area.jpg|The entrance SW - Fountain.jpg|The fountain in the map entrance SW - Main Room.jpg|The main area SW - Doors.jpg|The doors SW - PIDs.jpg|24 of the 25 PIDs put together SW - Firearms.jpg|All 3 SMGs and 4 Pistols put together SW - Katanas.jpg|All 8 black katanas, the purple katana, the purple wakizashis and 3 koshirae cases MopBamboo.jpg|The bamboo mop in action Category:Levels Category:Shadow Warrior